Their Hero
by MasterCaster
Summary: The women of the Loud House come across their greatest fear and only Lincoln can save them!


It was a nice afternoon in the Loud House.

Lincoln Loud was sitting on his bed relaxing and reading the latest issue of Ace Savvy. To him, this was peace which was very rare in his house of 10 sisters who makes their last names come to life.

Speaking of Loud...

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lincoln jumped off of his bed and landed on the floor.

The scream sounded just like Leni's.

Before Lincoln could check outside, he heard the voice of his oldest sister, Lori Loud.

"Leni! What is your issue? You literally almost made me drop my...OH MY GOSH!" screamed Lori

"What is going on out there? Was Leni having a fashion disaster and Lori was the first to witness it?" Lincoln thought

"Like, Dudes. What's with all the screa...BLOODY HECK!" said Luna

Lincoln decided to continue listening to what was going on. Maybe this was just a girl issue.

"Why are you three screaming? Did one of you find my pranks? CRIPES!" screamed Luan

"Or maybe Leni dyed her hair red again?" thought Lincoln

"Why are you all screaming? I'm trying to do my homework and if I fail my test then I'll be kicked off of the te...WHAT THE FUDGE!" screamed Lynn jr

"Sigh. Do any of you know how difficult it is to write poems in a loud environment?...GASP!" Lucy gasped

"Wow. Whatever it is, it managed to spook Lucy." said Lincoln

"Guys, your screaming scared hops. AAHHHH!" screamed Lana

"Shut up! I'm Trying to practice for the upcoming pageant!...OH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Lola

Lincoln started to feel bad for Leni.

"Come on, guys. Leni can't look that bad." thought Lincoln

"I would be grateful if you all cease your constant yelling. Lily is trying to sleep...GREAT SCOTT! WHAT IS THAT MONSTROSITY?!" yelled Lisa

"Oh. Now that's just rude." thought Lincoln

The mother of the Loud Siblings, Rita Loud came up the stairs.

"Girls, what are you screaming about?...EEEEEEEEE!" Rita screeched

There was a moment of silence before Lincoln heard his name being called simultaneously.

"Lincoln!"

"Lincoln, Help!"

"Linky!"

Lincoln walked to the door and opened to to see 9 of his sisters plus his Mom huddled outside of the bathroom door. Lincoln saw Leni in the crowd to see that she looks normal.

That means that Leni isn't the problem.

"In there, Lincoln!" said Lori as she pointed in the bathroom with a scared expression.

Lincoln began to wonder what was scaring them. He saw Lucy hugging her mother's legs tight so that means this must be serious.

Lincoln walked into the bathroom and saw...nothing?

"What's the problem?" questioned Lincoln

Everyone pointed to the ground. Lincoln looked to see a speck on the ground.

Upon closer inspection, Lincoln saw that the speck was a small cockroach about the size of a M&M candy.

"That's the issue?" asked Lincoln

All girls nodded.

Lincoln shrugged and simply squished the big with his shoe.

He then reached for some toilet paper and disinfectant spray.

The girls watched in amazement as their brother and son cleaned up the flat corpse of the little bug.

Lincoln finally threw away the paper towel with the dead bug in it and put away the disinfectant spray. He then washed his hands.

After finishing, Lincoln exited the bathroom and faced his sisters and Mom.

"You're welcome." said Lincoln

The girls began to cheer as they picked up Lincoln and brought him downstairs.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" asked Lincoln

The girls didn't answer.

Limcoln was placed on the comfiest spot of the couch.

Lola dragged a clean blanket and sat it on Lincoln's lap, Leni got a pillow and placed it behind Lincoln's head.

Lana brought down Lincoln's stuffed bunny, Bun-Bun and sat it next to him while Rita brought the comic Lincoln was reading and sat next to him and began to read it out loud before him.

Lori came back into the living room with a bowl of Ice Cream and handed it to Lincoln.

Lisa brought Lily downstairs and sat her on Lincoln's lap.

"And you will be pleased to know that I finished your math homework for you." said Lisa

Lily snuggle up against Lincoln and fell asleep.

Luan turned on the tv and went to the ARRGH! marathon.

Everyone else sat next to Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at all of his sisters and mother with a confused expression.

"All I did was kill a bug." said Lincoln


End file.
